Sunflower's Song
by Chaotic Prayer
Summary: ZOMG! I ACTUALLY WROTE A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Prayer**: Hello my cherries! I am your humble author.

**Naruto**: (wakes up) WHERE THE HELL AM I!

**Chaotic Prayer**: You are in my home, one of little knowledge.

**Naruto**: YOU KIDNAPPED ME!

**Chaotic Prayer**: You said you would be here and I waited for like 5 minutes and you weren't so, yeah.

**Naruto**: Oh. You crazy bitch. AW DAMN, I DON'T HAVE MY JACKET! YOU BITCH!

**Chaotic Prayer**: Bite me fox boy.

**Naruto**: I thought that was a job for your girlfriend.

**Chaotic Prayer**: SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Knocks him out)

Anyway, this is Itachi slash Naruto and Gaara slash Neji. ENJOY! It is a bit short though...It being the intro and all...

_Accident One- The Song_

Naruto Uzumaki's day was not going well.

First he had woken up twenty minutes late because he hadn't set his alarm clock, then he had used a weird shampoo that had perfume in it, making him smell like freaking' roses, then he had gotten caught in the rain on the way to school, his bike's chain broke, he was late to first period, giving Tsunade an excellent chance to rant and rave at him, then she had given him something that he was sure was to even out the score.

"Class, you will be performing a project. In it, you will go to each other's house, live there, with each other for four days, and then switch houses. During this time, you will record the behaviorisms of each person, and we will go over them in class." Tsunade finished.

Over half of the class started whispering excitedly, till Tsunade spoke again. "QUIET BRATS!" she roared. God, she hated the freshman classes. "The partners will be as follows..."

Naruto glared at her. Revenge, cruel and unusual punishment, torture, child abuse; what ever you felt like calling it, that's what this project had to be. He sighed and listened to the pairings.

"Neji and Gaara.

Tenten and Hinata.

Ino and Sakura.

Chouji and Shikamaru.

Lee and Kiba..." she glanced at Naruto and smirked evilly. "_Oh shit!"_ he thought.

"...Sasuke and Naruto." She finished, putting down the list as the bell rang. "Have a good day class." She said airily and waltzed out of the classroom. Naruto sat there with his mouth agape. Even for Tsunade, this was low. Disgustingly low.

The rest of his day fared worse. In reading he was caught reading a magazine (they don't allow them at my school.), in Algebra he had no idea what was going on, in Biology Orochimaru glared at him as he jotted down his answers, in English the teacher called on him for nearly every question, at lunch he found his money was missing, in P.E. they had to run the mile, and in art he had to look forward to spending eight freaking days with the Uchiha.

"Come on dobe, I don't want to have to wait long to go home, we have a lot of homework." Sasuke said impatiently. Naruto sighed and grabbed his burnt orange backpack, swung it over his left shoulder, and proceeded to follow Sasuke. "Well, bastard, why are we walking into the parking lot? You can't drive."

"I know that dobe." He spat sourly, shooting a glare at him, "My brother's driving us." When they reached the car, a black Mercedes, Naruto was still pretty shocked. Was his older brother really _that_ bad? The pure acidity that Sasuke had spat the word brother with could have killed a man on sight.

"Hello, dearest brother and company." The elder boy said as the two clambered into the car. The older Uchiha didn't look much different than Sasuke just, cooler somehow.

Naruto took in the similarities. Sasuke was shorter (still taller than himself though), and was lean. His skin seemed paler than his brother's, almost like snow compared to milk, but their hair was the same ebony black.

However, while Sasuke chose to let his hair preside in the strange fashion it did, his brother's was set in a low pony tail. His brother was taller and more muscular, but not overly so. His skin was a little more tan, and he seemed more people friendly.

Then he noticed something else. "Oi, Sasuke bastard, is it just a thing with your family to wear black, or are you trying to imitate your bother?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke glared and blushed, whilst Itachi was trying desperately not to laugh.

After a long, uncomfortable silence they arrived at the house. Itachi stopped the car, and they walked into the house. Naruto's eyes went wide.

God.This.Place.Was.Huge. Sasuke led Naruto upstairs to his room, and Itachi walked to his.

They both pulled out notebooks and began recording (in this they have journals, kind of like diaries). After a few minutes of furious scribbling, Sasuke got up and said, "I'm going to the bathroom." And left. Naruto sat there for about ten seconds before curiosity got the better of him. He leaned over and glanced at the boy's notes. He nearly barfed at the sight of his neat, flowery writing.

"_Naruto seems to be exactly as I thought him to be. Loud, rude and...He even compared me to Itachi! God, like I need that. I hope I wasn't too mean though. The dobe, stupid as he may be, doesn't deserve to have my nasty attitude towards my brother taken out on him. He doesn't seem to mind though. I just...Ever since the incident, I don't look at him the same. Something about Naruto seemed to make him better though. I wonder why...Later, Sasuke."_

Naruto stepped back over to his spot and blinked. His brother was acting differently on account of him? Well, he had figured out his name, at least. Itachi. He liked it, it was a good name.

Sasuke stepped back into the room. "You can have the bathroom." He said. "Okay." Naruto said, trying to sound casual, and slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

The door to Itachi's room was open, so Naruto made a detour. Itachi was laying on his bed, eagle spread. He was also singing something very softly, in a rich voice.

"_Sunflower,_

_Sunflower,_

_Come back to me._

_There aren't any other_

_Fish in the sea._

_That I would pick,_

_Over you._

_To be my love,_

_Sweet and true._

_To be held in my arms,_

_While I sing to you,_

_Sunflower,_

_Sunflower,_

_Be my love true."_

Naruto listened to the soft, sweet song. His eyes drooped. It felt, nice...warm...safe. Itachi became aware of the figure in his door way. "Did you need something?" He asked, hoping the boy hadn't heard him. Naruto snapped to attention. "I-um-Wh-where's the bathroom." Itachi let out an inward sigh of relief, he hadn't asked. "Right over here." Itachi said, leading the blond over to the bathroom. "Thanks," Naruto said as Itachi left.

Later that night, Naruto stalked around Sasuke's house. He wasn't trying to be sneaky; he just couldn't sleep at night. Then Naruto slammed face first into Itachi's chest. "Sorry!" Itachi said, a little surprised. He extended his hand and pulled Naruto onto his feet. "What are you doing up?" he asked, genuinely curious. "I couldn't sleep." Naruto sighed, wearing an expression so cute Itachi nearly melted.

"Um, I also had a question..." Naruto began. It had been keeping him awake all night...

"Yes?" Itachi asked.

"Who was that song about?"

Itachi hesitated as a thin blush crept onto his cheeks.

"...Well." He began.

"Yes?"

"...The song was about..."

An even deeper blush, then he mumbled quietly,

"...You."

090909090900909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090900909

Chaotic Prayer: Ah, sweet love. I don't have any, but oh well. I so wish that you review on this chapter! Later cherries!


	2. Chapter 2

My original paln was to make you all suffer and get pissed and wait about half a year.

And if you don't hate me by now...

WILL YOU MARRY ME! (is down on one knee)

Any-hoo...I just wanted to say that I'm not going to make up excuses, cause my life has been in so much turmoil, you don't even want me to. I'm just going to say, thank you for being patient.

Naruto: Just get on with the story!

Chaotic: You just can't wait to have Itachi in YOUR pants, now can you?

Naruto: MEEP!

Diclaimer: FAN fiction.

Note: Teh. Nice to be back.

THIS IS TEH GAARA NEJI CHAPTER!

131313131313131313

The room still as Haishi was quietly contemplating why a young boy would be wearing quite so much eyeliner.

Only a few minutes earlier, Neji had arrived at the Hyuuga mansion with a red headed boy in tow behind him. The small framed red head boy had curiously pale green that Hanabai had already taken an intrest in mocking.

A loud thud came from upstairs, and Haishi began to wonder what happening...

"No more frilly pink things! NO MORE FRILLY PINK THINGS!" Gaara cried out loudly, shutting his eyes as he rocked back and forth in a fetal position, his eyes becoming black slits.

"Gaara-san..." Neji said queitly, closing the door to his room and locking it tight. "It's okay now.Hanabai-chan went back into her room...She can't hurt you now. She can't put you in any more dresses..."

Carefully, he picked up the smaller boy and carried him to his bed. Gaara's jade like orbs were huge as he shuddered on it, making him look like a kicked puppy.

"She's not human!" Gaara stated, burying his face in his knees as he held them close to his chest. Neji mentally sweat dropped. Who would have thought his preppy little cousin could turn out to be such a merciless oni?

Even Gaara, one of the most strange , freaky people in school, could be reduced to cowering in fear.

"Trust me, it'll be okay..." Neji said calmly, sitting down on the bed next to Gaara and rubbing small circles into the boy's back.

After about ten minutes, Neji came to the relization that Gaara had fallen into saome kind of nap and was resting his head on Neji's chest, curled up like a cat."Ummm..." Neji whispered. "Gaara-san...?"

He gave the latter boy a soft nudge with his index finger.

A small noise of protest was made as Gaara readjusted to sleep again. Only this time, Neji found himself sprawled out on his green silk sheets with Gaara hugging his midriff.

Neji blushed and went completely stiff at the gesture, and blushed even more as the pale boy gave a small moan of contentment. Deciding that poking Gaara again would lead to an even more...precarious position, Neji mentally slapped himself as he lie completely still.

'IDIOT! YOU KNOW HE LIKE, NEVER SLEEPS WELL AT NIGHT! (1) WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COMFORT HIM LIKE **_THAT_**!'

About another twenty minutes passed, and Gaara awoke with his arms wrapped around Neji's midriff, his face in Neji's stomach, one of his legs thrown haphazzardly around both of Neji's legs, and the embarassing relizatin that the moment he woke up, he found himself wishing to be palced a bit lower on the boy

.His cheeks turning the hue of his hair, Gaara pulled back quickly, his heart thumping out three thousand beats a minute. "Have a good nap?" Neji inquired, thanking the Kami that he could still get up and talk in a normal tone of voice.

Gaara gave a quiet "Meep!" and nodded quickly, pulling himself into a sitting postision.

...Forgetting that he was near the edge of the bed.

A loud 'THUMP!' could be heard as Gaara landed flat on his ass. "Ow..." he whimpered quietly. "Here," Neji smiled, his milky white eyes meeting jade green ones as he offered a hand to the small boy, "Let me help you up."

Gaara gave a faint smile and blushed, taking his hand. It all would have been fine, if not for the fact that Hanabai had the secret skill of unlocking doors and popping in at the most inoppertune moments...

Usually with a camera...

"Neji! Freak-a-zoid she male! It's time for dinner!" she shouted, making both Gaara and Neji lose balance. It all ended up with Neji straddling Gaara's slender hips, both of them blushing, both of them involuntarily having a makeout session , and Hanabai taking an assload of black mail pictures.

Thirty minutes later, an akward spell of silence had over come everyone in the house hold as they were eating till Hanabai cracked a mischiveous smile.

"Oh, don't worry, none of my friends will ever see the pictures." she whispered loud enough for only Gaara and Neji to hear. Both of them sighed in relief, cracking nervous grins.

" **_YOUR_** class mates will find them so mush more interesting." With that, Gaara and Neji nearly fainted, and Hanabai stalked off to her room, humming a tune that was strangely familliar to 'We are the Champions'.

13131313131313

Didja miss me?

1- Neji has known Gaara for about 2 years in theis fanfic.


	3. Sasuke's blackmail

Naruto blinked, his thick eyelashes fluttering perfectly over his blue eyes.

Itachi.

Song.

About him.

A little bell went off somewhere in Naruto's brain, and his azure orbs got bigger and bigger, till he stood there, next to the railing of the second floor hallway, his eyes threatning the size of saucer plates.

He blinked continuously for about five minutes, an intense look of concentration on his face till finally he said "Itachi..."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" the dark haired boy said quietly, his blush slowly waning.

"...I don't get it."

Itachi dead panned, nearly falling flat on his own pale face. He oggled at Naruto, wondering how one single person could be so, so...DENSE?

It shouldn't have been humanly possible! Couldn't be!

But there stood the prime example, right in front of him, looking as kami damned cute as ever with a 'Why-are-you-angry-I'm-so-cute-and-innocent' look on his face.

Naruto looked up at Itachi, tugging adorably on one of the sleeves on his dark night shirt.

"Wassa' matter? I don't understand?" he pouted, sniffing stubbornley. Then, standing on his tippy-toes, he looked Itachi dead in the eye. "Why would you be singing about me?"

"I li-" Itachi began, but Naruto -losing his equlibrium (balance, you illiterate fools!)- grabbed onto the nearest thing(which just happened to be a very flustered Uchiha), and took ahold of the black nightshirt once again, pulling Itachi down with him.

Thankfully, Itachi's body provided enough weight to keep Naruto from falling over the railing.

Unfortunately (or not), the force of Itachi's body falling along with Naruto ended up with Itachi straddling Naruto, a hand near either side of the blonde's head, and both boys' faces being only about three centimeters shy of each other's.

It was, at that particular moment in time, when a certain younger Uchiha was coming out to use the restroom.

Both Naruto and Itachi looked form Sasuke, to each other, to Sasuke again.

With a wide, obsidian eyed look of horror and pure shock, Sasuke gazed upon his brother and Naruto.

"Sasuke! This isn't what it looks li-!" Itachi began to shout before the raven haired prodigy whipped around and fled back into his room faster than the speed of a thirteen cent burrito through the digestive system of a fat construction worker.

Itachi and Naruto both quickly got up, both avoiding each other's gaze. "So, erm, you're gonna need a place to sleep for the night since, um..." Itachi stammered, scratching a spot behind his head.

"Yeah...Erm, I don't think Sasuke's gonna' let me...uh...go back into his ehhh...room..." Naruto stuttered, twiddling his tanned fingers in a loop around each other.

"Well...ummmmm...we haven't exactly made up a guest room yet, but there is a room you could use." Itachi said, finally gaining back some control over his brain and body.

He led Naruto down the long, winding, meticulously neat halways of the Uchiha household until they came to a midnight blue door.

Itachi took a deep intake of breath before opening the door, which opened to reveal Naruto's dream room.

The walls were painted an actually nice shade of pastel orange, matched with a black four boster bed, a huge closet with black doors, a mini refridgerator (black, of course) filled with ramen and soda, a microwave ontop of the refridgerator, a book case with huge shelves filled with multiple manga and a boom box, and a sign on the door that said "Ramen X-ing".

"WHOA!THIS IS AWESOME!" Naruto cried, pouncing on the soft feather bed, only to be bounced lightly up and down.

Itachi let out a breath, smiling lightly.

The blonde's enthusiasm and the pure thickness of his skull were good for something at least.

The truth was, Itachi had actually made that room with Naruto in mind...

(CHEESY FLASHBACK TIME! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!)

_Itachi walked down the hallway, coolly passing by crowds of admiring fangirls. He had his H.P. Lovecraft book in one hand and his back pack slung over the opposite shoulder._

_Suddenly, a streak of yellow and orange hit him dead in the chest. Itachi stopped and looked down._

_There, was an adorable little kid (whom Itachi had first mistaken for a girl) with tan skin, adorable little whisker marks, blonde hair, and the biggest, bluest eyes the Uchiha had ever seen._

_"Ow...Oh! GOMEN NASAI!" the kid practically shouted, bowing quickly and running off. _

_Later that evening, Itachi learned more about the kid from his little brother, who was on a rant about how he hated all the bumbling idiots they stuck him in school with, and that the teachers were all idiots._

_Itachi had also (coincidentally) watched a program earlier, about some bizzar culture who made a room in their homes for the bride to stay in whenever they came._

_Not really knowing what he was doing, Itachi made a dazed walk to one of the many guestrooms in the Uchiha household, and decorated it according to what his little brther had said(actually Screamed was more the word) about the boy._

_Orochimaru, one of Itachi's friends, accompanied by Kisame walked into the room to find Itachi lying on the fourposter bed, sprawled out and completely spent by the work._

_"'The FUCK!" was all Kisame said, while Orochimaru just shook his head form side to side, tsking at the prodigy. "Me thinks our little Uchiha bumpkin has a new obsession." _

(End flash back)

"Itachi...?" Naruto said, bringing the boy back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Ummm...I have school tomorrow soooo...Can I go to sleep?"

The elder Uchiha shrugged, and flicked off the lights, walking back to his room.

The next day, Tsunade was calling up students to tell what they had learned about the other as of today.

Sauske smirked. "Well I learned exactly three things about Naruto."

"One," he continued "Naruto is even more than an idiot. He's a completely inane little idiot."

"Two," the Uchiha said," Based on my deductions, Naruto has to have one of the worst diets on the planet."

"And three..." he began, breaking into a smile of pure evil," He is not only the most idiotic person in the world but,"

Here he paused, making sure everybody was paying attention to him and staring at Naruto at the same time,

"He's in love with my brother."

1313131313


	4. of Death and Love

Laughter peeled through the classroom as all eyes turned on the blonde in the back of the room, whose azure eyes widened and lower lip began to tremble. Naruto's face deepened to crimson, his eyes filling with molten tears.Looking slowly up at the younger Uchiha, he saw only cold, sadistic glee sprawled across the pale face. The milky skin of the boy contorted into a cruel, twisted expression, and Naruto could only shake as he realized what had happened.

Bolting up, the young boy sped through the classroom and broke through the door, right into the marble floored corridor, trying to block out the stabs of laughter still ringing in his ears. Finding a bathroom, Naruto collapsed against one of the walls, tears now running in twin streams down his tanned cheeks as he curled into a ball.

"W-why...!" he sobbed, sticking his face into his chest in a puny attept to stop the tears. He snapped up suddenly as a cool hand gently lifted his chin up so that he found himself face to face with yet another boy.

This one had waist length brown hair, and the most startling golden eyes Naruto had ever seen. The boy removed a black handkercheif from his pocket, wiping Naruto's tears from his face.

"You must be Itachi-bumpkin's little obsession, ne?" he chuckled cheerfully. "Tears don't suit you kid." Naruto oggled at the uppercalssman, speechless. It was so...

Oddly nice...

It was freaking scary.

"H-how do you know I-itac-chi?" Naruto stuttered, sobs making his words slow and choppy. The boy gave the blonde an odd smile before grabbing his wrist and tugging him forcefully out of the bathroom and into the hall. A loud knock came from the corridor side of the door to the boy's old locker room.

Uchiha Itachi huffed moodily, wiping a strand of black hair from his pale face as her gracefuly answered the knock.

"Oi, Orochimaru!" he complained, sticking out his bottom lip, "Why'd you abandon me?" Orochimaru rolled his eyes, pushing past Itachi and shoving a finger in Naruto's direction. 'I was out finding your little heart-throb uchiha-bumpkin." Itachi spun around to see the blonde standing in the dark black room, with his orange blazer and blue jeans, looking starkly out of place.

With his cute form and still slightly puffy eyes, he was a complete contrast to the abandoned locker room (Itachi and Orochimaru had gotten permission to paint it black and decorate it with chains, candles ,and the like, plus a few large chairs, a couch, a refridgerator and one cappocino machine. Though Itachi was a little frightened to ask Orochimaru exactly **_HOW_** he had gotten permission).

Orochimaru lazily set off to do his serpentine makeup (and probably "experiment" on Sasori or Deidara as well), leaving the room only with Naruto and the elder Uchiha.

Finally taking note that Naruto had been crying, the Uchiha grasped his hand softly. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun" Itachi spoke softly.

Naruto's eyes fell to the floor as he explained the story. Itachi's mouth had curved into a scowl of hatered and disgust as he and Naruto sat on the black leather couch. he geld Naruto to him in a gentle, protective way, with his arms around Naruto's shoulders.

'Don't worry," he said calmly, "I have a plan." Naruto blinked, falling into a reassuring sleep with the image of Itachi's confident smile.

lunch period

Naruto sat timidly alone in the corner, picking listlessly at the greenbean cassorole on his tray. Neither Neji nor Gaara were there (which didn't come as much of a shock to him, seeing as the two were always sick on the exact same days), and he was getting impatient of all the sniggers and cruel jeers directed at him.

A crackling microphone on the cafetorium stage broke out, hushin all the voices. All attention was directed at the stage, where only Orochimaru and Itachi stood. " Yo!" Orochimaru said, grinning like a maniac. "Can we have Naruto Uzumaki up here? A certain Uchiha has something to say about all the rumors!" the serpentine boy chirped.

Giggles and sniggers passed through the room as Naruto shyly, timidly steeped onto the stage. itachi took the mike as Orochimaru pounced happily off stage.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Itachi began formally," I want you to know that you are the most childish, thick headed person I have EVER come to know." Peels of laughter rang out once again through the air as Naruto felt each and every word stab into his heart with searing pain. "I do not like you." he said bluntly, and the as the laughter finally died down, Itachi finished.

"I love you."

Itachi leaned over, kissing Naruto warmly picking up the microphone once again while the audience was still speechless.

"I'm gay, I love him." He stated, smirking. "Get over it you assholes."

With that, Deidara and Orochimaru both stood up, giving a standing ovation, followed by Kisame, Sasori, Kabuto, Zetsu, and Kimimaro. The Uchiha held Naruto's hand, keading the stunned boy off the stage and back into the little room, followed by the freakish troupe of friends.

"Ya' know Itachi, it's really too bad that little brother of yours ISN'T gay." Orochimaru stated later.

"Why would that be?" Itachi inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

" 'Cause..." he said thoughtfully,"I'd PAY to see you three screw each other."

Dodging the cappucino machine, Orochimaru ran to the shower part of the locker room, laughing madly at the Uchiha's massive nose bleed.

The next morning, Itachi woke up to great beams of sunshine blaring into his face. Whistling a melodramatic tune, he retrieved a LUNA bar (Itachi didn't give a fuck what gender they were for. S'mores were s'mores) from the fridge, alorng with a Von Dutch energy drink.

"You're gay, are you?" a whiny voice demanded from behind him.

Itachi let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Yes, I'm gay Sasuke. No, I don't give a fuck what you think. "

The younger Uchiha stomped his foot. "It's wrong! What would mom and dad say? They can see you from heaven you know!" He began on a rant about how Itachi was a bastard and would burn in hell because god didn't like gay people, or something of the other.

After about fifteen minutes, Itachi stuffed his LUNA bar into his ranting otouto's mouth and smiled, grabbing his backpack and energy drink. "Well then," he said, leaning close to Sasuke's face. "I guess I'll just have to give them a good show."

Waltzing down the street, Itachi shoved his hands into his baggy black cargo jeans. He was thankful he had remembered to wear his black 7 DEADLY shirt as a chill ran down his spine.

In a way, his parents death had been sort of good for him. Up until their horrible "accident" ( Itachi really had forgotten what the details of their death were, just that it had been quick and that they were dead), Itachi had pondered how exactly he was going to tell his parents that he was a homosexual.

"I wonder how Orochimaru solved that problem..."

"Solved what problem?" a cheerfully insane voice inquired as Orochimaru careened his neck over Itachi's shoulder, causing the Uchiha to fall face forward on the cement.

"Heh heh, whoopsie..." Orochimaru laughed, offering a hand which the Uchiha took.

Itachi brushed himself off, looking up. "No prob." he declared, before meeting Orochimaru's stare dead on. 'How did you tell your parents you were gay?" he asked bluntly. Orochimaru smiled wryly, giving a dry, hollow laugh. The actions scared Itachi so fiercly, he wished he had never asked.

"You really want to know?" He said, golden eyes glinting. " I spat on their graves and yelled it."

A feeling colder than the frosty winds bit at Itachi's insides. "Your parents...Died...?" The boys long brown hair whipped in the winds, tints of green glinting in the sun. He nodded his head curtly, turning away from Itachi. "My dad...He died in the shootout of 2008, when I was a Sophmore."

Itachi bit his lip. "And your mother-?" he asked timidly as he saw the other boy's shoulders go rigid.

"She got real depressed and clingy after my old man went. During the Ecoli outbreak of 2009, she contracted some number of dieases and died, partially because she didn't have the strength of character to go on." he said bitterly. The edge in his voice made Itachi wince, but he continued.

"I suppose it was a bit harsh, but I _can't forgive them_!" he began to shout as he turned around to Itachi. "They **_abandoned me."_**

Itachi walked over to Orochimaru, giving him a quick hug. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Orochimaru rose his gloved hand to Itachi's mouth. With a quick sniff he gave a small, grateful smile. "You're weird Itachi, if people knew how good you were really, I think I might lose you too."

Itachi gave a small smile before his wrist watch went off. Orochimaru's eyes widened. "SHIT! WE'RE GONNA' BE LATE!" grabbing the Uchiha in the same manner as Naruto the previous day, he dragged Itachi along shouting : "C'MON UCHIHA! GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR! WE HAVE TO GET TO ART OR I HAVE A FEELING THAT DEIDARA WI-"

Before the boy could finish his sentence, a loud BANG! sounded out across the campus of the junior college (where they took classes for art during the weekend), and bits of brick and rubble and debris filled the air.

Coughing, they ran into the artroom. Deidara was still standing there, clad in black jeans, black sneakers, a black tie, and a white short sleeve button up shirt, grinning like a maniac escaped from a sanatarium. "Hey guys!" he chirped happily, his blonde bangs shaking off dust. "I got bored while you weren't here, so I experemented!" he declared proudly.

The art teacher towered above the two boys, glaring daggers.

_**"You're late!"**_

Itachi and Orochimaru quaked in fear. Their art teacher, Mrs. Chiyo (Sasori's grandmother, amazedly) was crabby, impatient, and hated it when either of them were late, because it was at those times when Deidara often tried "expanding the borders of fine art" (which, in Itachi's opinion was basically no different than blowing things sky high with as little clay as possible).

It probably didn't help that their first year of their classes, Orochimaru had accidentily called her "Mole" and the name stuck.

Both quickly took their seats, and neither mentioned the conversation that had taken place earlier.

Orochimaru simply not speaking of it, Itachi worried that another talk would cause an emotional out burst, causing him to snap and beat the crap out of the Uchiha, and Deidara simply sat there, humming happily as he molded multiple clay spiders.

Somehow, they had ended up talking about dancing. "I don't dance." Itachi stated, carving another celtic symbol into the staff he was working on. "Only when you think no one is looking, yeah..." Deidara muttered slyly as Orochimaru quirked a brow with a bemused smile on his face.

Itachi blushed, glaring at Deidara. "I do NOT." he hissed through clenched teeth. "You do too, yeah. And I must say that the belly dancing lessons are really showing." the blonde giggled sadistically. Itachi blushed crimson. " How the hell would YOU KNOW?" he demanded.

"The spiders tell all, my freind, yeah." Deidara held out a clay spider, which jumped and scurried in his palm enthusiastically. "That's the reason why Sasuke called the exterminator!" he growled.

" Like I said, your dancing has improved. Though you may want to stop ballroom dancing by yourself, it's kind of creepy."


	5. Of Ecstasy and Heartbreak

It was, in Zetsu's opinion, one of the most heart breaking things he had ever seen.

The green haired boy took a long drag from the cigarette he held in his hands before flinging it down on the ground and stomping out it's embers. He couldn't help it, the scene before him was just too depressing ti make even smoking be relaxing.Sitting before him on an ancient, blue plastic swing was none other than one of the freshmen, Haku.

In normal circumstances, as Zetsu recalled, the boy was lamentable enough. The boy was pale and withdrawn, looking either sick or tired or heartbroken-sometimes all in the same moment.

Zetsu could safely say that now would most definently be one of "those" moments. The playground was deserted and lonely, a rainstorm having broken out only minutes ago. Hair fell in clingy, blackend streams upon the boy's black t-shirt and arms, hands clasped on the chains of the swing and Haku gently rocking himself back and forth while his head was held low in a gesture of utter defeat and despair.

Zetsu stepped away from under the over hang of the store that was adjacent to the park. "Hey, kid. Haku, idn't it?" he asked, plopping down on the swing next to the boy.

Haku trembled, raising his head so Zetsu could clearly see his face. Rings lay under his hazel eyes, which themselves were such a mournful shade of black Zetsu had to refrain from recoiling at his aze. "Yes." Haku croaked in a pitiful, barely audible whisper.

"What's the matter with you? You're family disown ya' or somethin'?" the elder boy chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Haku's eyes widened as he hid his face once again, only now with his hands tucked into his stomach and his forehead resting on his knees, back lifting up and down frantically in labored breaths.

Zetsu shot out in front of him, grabbing Haku's shoulders and raising him back up so Zetsu could meet his eyes again. "Kid? Kid snap out of it!" Haku's breaths had turned into hyperventelation, his eyes now wide and fearful.

A steady trickle of crimson was flowing down his left temple, obviously he had been hit by something."Haku! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he shouted forcefully. Haku stared at him, his eyes returning to normal size.

"Haku?" Zetsu said gently as he could. "Do you...Do you want to come over to my apartment?" he asked.

Haku's gaze became wary before Zetsu added "Maybe you can rest there for now? Think things over?" Haku kept staring, but the wariness gone from his eyes, he nodded his head.

Zetsu smiled reassuringly, picking up Haku and walking back towards his apartment, with only two questions running through his head: Who (or what, for that matter) was he afraid of-

And why?

131313131313

Gaara tore madly down the path, ignoring the pouring rain. Well, almost. He couldn't forget that his eyeliner was becoming small black streams down his face that burned like hell.

"AUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. It was bad enough Hanabai was chasing him through the Hyuuga's humongoid-garden-labryinth-maze-of-doom-thingy-ma-bob, but the chick had a tranquilizer gun! ''_Who the fuck gives their kid a tranquilizer gun_!" he thought frantically, tearing down yet another path of sinister hedges that were meticulously well maintained and deceptively cheerful.

A pair of strong arms gripped him from inside of a bush. Gaaaara flipped out, flailing like a cat caught in the wringer. "Gaara it's me!" The bush shivered, only to reveal the hypnotic gaze of the Hyuuga to Gaara once more.

Setteling down,Gaara was still tense in his grip. "Dude, you're about as jumpy as my cousin in a hospital after one of the nurses went phsyco on her." he stated, moving his hands up to massage Gaara's shoulders. "I can't help it!" Gaara exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Hanabai is so demonic! And that's ME saying that Neji! She's a terror!"

"Shh..." Neji cooed soothingly, "I know." "And on top of that, by tomorrow she'll have htose posters or pictures or whatever hung up! Everybody will think we're both gay for each other!" the redhead hissed, rubbing eyelinger away from his face angrily.

"You're...Embarassed?" Neji asked casually, his voice betraying no emotion. Still, his eyes narrowed in a possesive glance towards Gaara as he continued massaging his shoulders. "Of course I'm going to be!" he exclaimed, "It would be a totally horrible rumor!"

Neji smiled, taking his hands from Gaara's narrow shoulders. Rain still pounding, Gaara turned to Neji. "What would you do, I wonder...?" he asked quietly, seductivlely-invitingly to Gaara.

"What do you mean 'What would I do'"? he asked, voice shaking a little. Neji laughed airily, wrapping one arm around Gaara's waist and one around his neck. Gaara realized with a pure horror that Neji had pushed him up against-not a bush, oh no- but a wall covered in vines. "What would you do," he asked in a husky voice,

"If that wasn't just a rumor?''

131313131313

Itachi seethed silently over his painting.

Everything he did-no matter how intricate-was so...hollow. Then it was all at once enigmatic, dwelling from a place deep within the elder Uchiha that he was utterly terrified of. The painting before him showed a figure covered in a black cloak seated on a wooden stool in a room with hundreds of candles of ever shape and painstaking design in it. A bloody cresent in the backround illuminated the clouds in the blackened sky.

"Dude, obsessive compulsive emo or what?" a smooth baritone quipped from behind Itachi. Red hair tickled Itachi's pale cheek as Sasori rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"Something i can help you with Sasori?" Itachi twitched, his right eyelid developing an uncontrallable tick. The tanned boy looked up at the Uchiha. "Oh yes, O.C.D emo with a side order of mania." he smirked, green eyes glinting.

"That will be $23.56, no credit accepted." Holding out his hand he continued,"Will that be cash or ch-" "Finish that sentence and I'm going to shove this paintbrush up your ass manequin-boy." the black haired teen hissed. "In my grandma's art class? I think that's a big no." he retorted.

"You lo-" "I swear to whatever deity you deem appropriate that I really will shove this up your ass if you say 'You lose.' one more time." Itachi snapped, glaring.

"Okay, Okay...Fine. Just put the number five down!" he said, raising his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Oi Sasori, Deidara's turning like, a shade of magenta that could be dangerous to his health over here what with all the talk about shoving things up your a-" Orochimaru was promptly shut up as Deidara nailed him square in the jaw with a particularly heavy cinder block.

"Why am **I** the one who always gets hit with heavy objects?" he asked, getting back up on his stool only to be his down with another cinder block. "Because you're the stupid one, yeah." Deidara huffed moodily.

"Whoa, I'm glad that you're a guy..." Sasori said amazedly, "I'd hated to see what you could do on P.M.S." Itachi rooled his eyes heavenward, "You have NO idea..."

"I think I'm bleedi-" orochimaru tried to say before Deidara knocked him unconscious with another cinder block. "Where do you get all of those cinder blocks from?" Sasori asked quietly. Deidara blushed before his eyes (well, visible eye, anyways) narrowed. "The THING, yeah." "The thing?" Sasori repeated, intrigued.

"Lee." Itachi whispered in abarely audible tone. "Lee?" Sasori said more loudly, wanting to clonfirm the name. Both Itachi and Deidara dropped beneath a table, each grabbing one of Sasori's hands and pulled him down with them. "Guy's what's wron-?" Sasori tried to inquire before a loud "YOSH!" sounded through the room and in jumped a boy with a freaky bowl cut and the most horribly huge eyebrows that he had ever seen in his life.

Sasori withdrew in fear. "_What are those things consuming his face_!" he thought. Much to Sasori's horror, the boy disappeared from sight before a loud voice sounded behind him.

"WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?" he asked Deidara directly. "Dei-Deidara? You know him?" Deidara nodded, blushing before he turned to face Sasori and saying ( in a particularly squeaky voice) "Lee...This is Sasori." The blonde paused, blushing an even more alarming shade. "Sasori..."

"Meet my little brother."

131313131313

"Iruka , he looks wasted...or high..." Kakshi said, poking Naruto in the forehead.

The half lidden cerulean eyes remained fixed on the ceiling fan above the blonde's bed. Iruka came into Naruto's room, wiping his hands on the red and white striped apron. "Kakashi, don't go around saying Naruto looks wa-" Iruka stopped in midscentence, his gaze falling upon Naurto as the boy giggled at the ceiling fan in pure ecstasy.

"My god! He's on crack! '' Iruka panicked. "Call the ambulance! Call the poison control! Call the hospital!" his brown eyes wide, his armed flailed up and down. "Kakashi! Help MEEEEEEEEE!" he exclaimed.

Kakashi smiled, picking up Iruka and promptly marching out of Naruto's room. As he was being carried (bridal style, no less) across his own home, Iruka looked up at Kakashi. "What about Naruto? What if he really is on crack or something! Help me damnit!"

Kakashi chuckled,his visible eye (he always wore a surgical mask for some bizarre reason Iruka didn't think he wanted to know) curved up in a smiling gesture. Walking into Iruka's room, he set Iruka down on the bed:Oh, I'm going to help you." "Kakashi!" Iruka squealed, panicking even more as he was placed on his bed

. "What?" the silver haired man asked innocently. "I was just going to tuck you in for a nap."

666666666

Two new characters, a spur of the moment writing style, and an actual PLOTLINE in mind. Wow, I amaze myself. You guys play your cards right and I might even update again this month... But only if you review! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA COUGHCOUGHHACKCOUGH.


End file.
